All I Need To Know
by neon kun
Summary: SasuSaku. oneShot: Love between him and her has come to stay, alove full of hindrances to keep them away. But their love was greatly strong that they continued on even though everything went wrong. “Why me?” he asked. “Because all I need to know is that…


I'm back with a one shot, hope you enjoy this. 'Cause I did. XD I deleted **Just Another Side Dish **by the way… decided I didn't have much time for it.

* * *

**All I Need To Know**

Disclaimer: Haha, scary, but I missed this… oh, uh, no. I don't own Naruto… but it'd be nice if Masashi Kishimoto san would give me Itachi! XP hey, I can dream, can't I?

**neon kun

* * *

**

**Summary: **And who would've thought that love between him and her has come to stay, a love full of hindrances to keep them away. But their love for each other was greatly strong that they continued to love even though everything went wrong… "Why me?" he asked. "Because all I need to know is that…"

* * *

"_And who would've thought that love between him and her has come to stay, a love full of hindrances to keep them away. But their love for each other was greatly strong that they continued to love even though everything went wrong…"_

"I have never thought for a second that this could happen…"

"Why is that?"

"I thought you would never be mine."

"Why?"

"So many things happened, the past… you hated—no, you loathed me back then…"

"I never did."

"But that's how you projected it to me…"

And he was rendered quiet. She looked at him as he held her hand gently. He smiled slightly at her, oh how she loved his smile, that smile that made her love him all the more. And inwardly, she beamed. He tightened his grip slightly but gently and started to speak with a sigh, "A part of something I must apologized about, I suppose. "

"The past held too much scars but I'm willing to forget them, as long as you'll never walk out on me ever again…"

They knew she was pleading and they both know it was what he wanted to hear

"I have no reason to."

She was startled, she never thought he would be… honest with her. But she was grateful nevertheless it was so unlike him. She could get used to it, but she wouldn't dare trade whatever he was today for a new one. She loved him pretty much without a doubt. "Hn…"

"I love you, too."

He squeezed her hand tightly, he nodded as he glanced at her impassively but they both grasped what he wanted to convey.

She was smiling, she was reassured. She believed in him, she had faith in him and they both recognized it.

* * *

She and he were a contrast. They shared a lot of contradictory qualities yet their hearts beckoned for them to be together. No matter what incidents, accidents, and occurrences they've been through, they manage to slip in each others' grasp one way or another. 

"I couldn't stay mad at him for too long. I love him too much. I wonder, does he do, too?"

"Of course! Don't think so negative! He loves you, there are no second doubts!"

"I am… I'm having second doubts…"

"I know it's hard for the two of you but that's not right!" her blonde friend spoke toughly, not one to back down on her beliefs. "If you truly love him… then trust him."

"But I do trust him, I just don't know if I'm the—,"

"Stop! I doubt he have another woman in his mind… That's so not like him! That's totally impossible. Think about what you're saying!"

"I am thinking of it…"

"You sure don't seem to be doing so,"

"But I am."

"Fine then, but think, understand, heed, perceive, comprehend, sense… erm… that. You get my point, anyways. You don't need to care about anything else as long you love each other. That's what matters most."

"You're right..." Sakura smiled gently, "Ino."

"Of course I'm right," Ino grinned, making her smile and break out into a gentle chuckle. How nice, the feeling of reassurance. But she knew it would take more than that and she had to accept and understand it. Oh she knows, definitely but she had yet to recognize it. But to hell with it, she said to herself. To hell with it.

"**Shanaro!"**

* * *

A mistake she knew. A mistake she couldn't do a thing about... A mistake… 

_The first time she met him, she never knew she'd grown to love him this much. She was aware of the fact she had a liking towards him. Not everyday you meet a guy like him, silent, strong, dependable... It was a dream come true. But her dream had been plagued by a nightmare. A nightmare that shook her, making her cry, making her hurt, and yet move on eventually. Or so she thought. Or so she believed, she buried the memory at the back of her mind, trying to forget but inadvertently holding on._

_And how heart breaking it was to see him walk out of her life… in her eyes… and she felt like she could cry until her tears turned to blood. _

Because it happened in front of her eyes…

_It was too much… too much… knowing that she fell… fell and hoped… so damn hard._

It was killing her.

_As if it was like piercing a thousand daggers into your flesh and feeling every bit._

It happened in front of her eyes… and witnessed it firsthand.

_It happened within her grasp… and she couldn't do a thing about it._

_And she has only one opinion about the matter after all those. _Damn love.

* * *

"You love her, don't you?" 

"Hn..."

"Teme! Won't you at least give me a direct answer?"

"Mm…"

"Not exactly what I've hoped for but better than nothing, I guess…"

"Ah."

Why was he interrogating this ice block? Oh yeah… for Sakura's sake. Ah, friendship… such a wonderful thing.

"I'll take that as a yes, understand, teme!?"

"Whatever, dobe."

Ah, friendship…

"_The things I do for my friends…" _Naruto sighed but grinned inwardly. _"A bowl of ramen would be good after this… maybe; I'll take Hinata chan with me too—ah hey!"_

"TEME!!! I'm not done with you!!!"

"Say what you have to say, I don't have any plans on wasting my time with you, dobe."

"TEME! Grr… fine! The sooner this gets done, the sooner I get my special ramen, mm… yum—hey, TEME!"

Sasuke stopped at his tracks, not bothering to look back.

"You should try to be more honest, both of you love each other… that's all that matters right?"

"Ah… hn."

"We trust her to you, teme. We know you won't hurt her anymore."

Sasuke lowered his head.

"Beside, we know how much she loves you… but then again, when you were gone… we experienced her love for you dropping down…"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Naruto set his instant cook ramen cup in front of him, pouring hot water in it.

"Oh… and there was Sai as well. They did spend a lot of time back then, especially when we had our missions…"

Sasuke was ready to knock the living daylights out of the blonde.

Naruto waited for his ramen to cook.

"Especially that time when it was rain…. NIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!" Naruto's eyes bulged out of its socket, scared out of his wits when Uchiha Sasuke, whom was pissed off, lunged five newly sharpened kunai at him, forming his shape on the wall.

"TEME, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Sadly, Sasuke didn't dare entertain his question and just left the blonde struggling to reach his newly cooked ramen from his current location.

"AT LEAST HAND ME MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled on top of his lungs. "SASUKE TEME!"

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke kun…" Sakura called out in a soft voice, looking at the glistening lake. It was in the middle of the night when they had an abrupt decision of taking a leisurely walk, at least Sakura did. Sasuke… strolled along. 

"Hn?"

"You know what?" Sakura turned to the brooding boy… err man. Sasuke merely cocked a brow. Sakura took a deep breath and grinned.

"I love you!"

"…huh?"

"Mou… Sasuke kun…" Sakura faked pouted then smiled. "You should've said, 'I love you, too' or something. You ruined the momentum!" she laughed and after a while, let herself indulged in the wonderful scenery she just discovered she had fallen in love with. Sasuke heard her mumble something and when asked, she just shook her head and replied with a 'nothing, Sasuke kun, I just really, really love you!' and grinned.

She walked on ahead as she proclaimed they should get going. Sasuke contemplated. Because he heard her.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura waved her hand, calling for him with a giggle. "Come on!" and she walked on ahead again. He stared at her back.

"_But I know I'll never hear that from you…"_

She was strong, but very fragile. She couldn't be torn down by anything that comes her way, but words can break her. Strong yet fragile, a shinobi… a kunoichi that would deem herself a reliable one.

And he was silent, but very caring. He may not grace it to her openly, perhaps, but not necessarily. For rarely he shows affection for the heart, the roseate haired girl could feel his care, perhaps not exactly the way she wished it once upon a time, but she wouldn't dare change it, she loves him. And him to her.

Silent but caring… once an avenger, now her lover.

"Sakura." His words stopped her from walking. She turned to him, blinking in perplexity. "Uh, yes? What is it, Sasuke kun?" Sasuke turned his head the other way, having a glance at the lake at the side of his eyes. "Well…" he stumbled in his words, contemplating if he could do it. Sakura was as flummoxed as ever. It was just… once again, you know… so unlike him? Anyway, Sakura just wanted to quench her curiosity at the moment. "Sasuke ku—,"

"I…"

"Huh?"

"I… you know… I, well… I…"

But Sakura understood. The difficulty in him uttering it was much that obvious to her, but she didn't mind. She placed a finger on his lips. "It's okay, Sasuke kun. I understand. You don't have to force yourself." She smiled and held his hand. "I know how you feel, so it's not that much of a big deal to me anymore." She held his hand over her chest, tightly.

"To me… What's important now is that… is that I have you. That I love you… and I know you do too. Expressing yourself in words isn't your best thing and I understand that. I accept you, Sasuke kun… for whoever you are. For who and what you are. For what you've done and what you will do. I will stay by your side, loving you with all my heart until you still need me…"

Sasuke stared at her guise, he knew these things but he didn't expect her to react like this. Most girls, from what he heard, would like to hear those stuffs. But she…

"I will support you till the very end, it doesn't matter to me what others will say. Because, I'm in love. I'm in love with you Uchiha Sasuke and I will stay with you, whatever happens… I will… that, I promise you." She confessed with full confidence. Sasuke felt her love; he knew it was genuine for years that had passed… and yet again at that very moment. He smirked, it was the closest to a smile and for now it would do the trick. He pulled the girl to his chest and didn't utter a word.

"But I will in time, I am an Uchiha." He stated. She blinked. "There isn't a thing an Uchiha can't do."

He smirked. She smiled.

"Then I will wait for that time…" she declared with a genuine smile. "I have long patience, you know!" she stuck her tongue out and pulled his hand, running at the same time pulling him with her.

* * *

"WHAT?" 

"You don't have to shout!" Sakura covered her ears. "Ino, really… I'll go deaf before I get married."

"You forehead girl!" Ino seethed with anger. "Question is… would you ever get married at that state…?"

"Hey—!"

"Now, what do you exactly mean you got into a fight… AGAIN?" Ino questioned loudly, Shikamaru, her long time boyfriend whom was lying on Ino's bed, wishing to be anywhere but that place, uttering his favorite line, buried himself under her pillows. It was better than hearing Ino's furious voice, raw. What was he thinking staying there?

"You just fought last week!" Ino reminded, poking Sakura's supposedly wide forehead. "When will the both of you learn?! Would you rather have me lashing at the two of you? MY! CAN'T THE TWO OF YOU DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME?" Ino sobbed, getting dramatic. Sakura sweat dropped. Shikamaru muttered, 'troublesome'. Couldn't he just get on with their schedule? Why did Uchiha and Haruno… well, they just had to fight, huh? "Troublesome." He sighed.

"Can't you handle—,"

Shikamaru's head would explode from the blonde's ranting. How could Sakura ever keep up with it?

"But Ino…"

Yup, girls are weird creatures.

"Don't Ino me! And NO buts!"

Definitely.

"Ino." Shikamaru only wanted to spend the day watching the clouds… what did he ever do to deserve this?

"But all you keep on doing—,"

"INO!" Shikamaru would have a rasp voice after this.

"Ah, yes, dear?" Ino smiled sweetly, turning to her beloved Shikamaru. Sakura blinked. Shikamaru sighed. And that would bring us back to the topic; girls are definitely weird creatures, by now Shikamaru was so sure of it. _"Especially if that girl goes by the name… Yamanaka Ino."_

"You know Ino, you should really just let Sakura and Uchiha get through this. They are grown up now, they know what to do." Shikamaru stated. Why was he getting involved again?

"Why, you are right, Shika kun! You are such a genius! I love you honey cakes!" Ino jumped on him. Sakura blinked again. Whoa, talk about mood swings.

"Umph!" Shikamaru wheezed. Oh yeah, it was to shut her up. Well, that did the trick. "Mwah, mwah, mwah!" Ino kissed his face all over. Shikamaru sighed but smiled inwardly. Yep, definitely did the trick. Maybe Sakura and Uchiha should fight more often…

* * *

"Okay, I forgive you." Sakura yielded in. She could never stay mad at him anyway, what can she do? Love is like that, she was starting to think if love is a good thing or not. Well, she'd settle for good, anyways. Sasuke just nodded in discernment. 

The two stayed hushed, the room almost to the point anechoic. No one dared to speak. The silence was deafening, no one attempting to break the ice. Except one…

"…bok!"

A chicken?

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY! My lunch! COME BAAAAAAACKK!"

The lovers blinked. Wait—was that Naruto?

* * *

_Getting your beloved love you as well hinged solely on the heart. That could relatively be the easy part, the hard part; hanging on. For that's where the difficulties come, both showing more of each other, adjusting to each other, proving each others' love and passing through every hindrances that comes their way. It's true that many find it quite intricate to accomplish the first part; love is complicated. Nevertheless, everything would come about if it is meant to be. _

"I'm worried…" the Sakura uttered, sitting beside her loved one, their friends long left.

Sasuke clasped her hand tighter, meaning to tell her to go on, as if to say, 'why?' his stare fixed on her pale yet undeniably still pretty face. It could be mistaken as porcelain, if not for her movements.

"I'm just scared, anxious, really."

"There's no reason to be."

"Well, that… I don't know…" she reasoned. "I just feel… like something bad is going to happen, or something. My heart throbs."

She lowered her head, thinking. Trying to depict whatever was bugging her, she couldn't understand. And she doesn't like it one bit. Sasuke sighed, disturbing her train of thoughts. She abruptly glanced at his calm face. He could notice the tears that threatened to fall; she might have no idea still. Although he had seen her cry countless times before (some was due to him and his actions—he winced at that), he never liked it. He didn't find it suiting for her.

"…I will protect you."

And that moment on, Sakura believed more than ever.

* * *

Sakura smiled as they walked together, finally finding the right place to relax. Sitting by the shade of a cherry blossom, she guided Sasuke to lay his head on her lap. He complied and closed his eyes. She just sang for him and he fell asleep by her lullaby. 

_It was once upon a time when the roseate haired princess and the raven haired prince had set their eyes at each other for the very first time. _

_The prince scowled and looked away._

_The princess smiled and never tore her eyes off him again._

_Although the princess loved the prince with all her might—her heart and soul—things seemed to always go wrong. She wondered, 'is he really the prince for me?' _

_She didn't know. She cried countless times… but she still smiled, hitherto faithful; her loyalty was admirable. _

_Her advisors—her friends as she would call them—told her to give up. _

"_He's not the prince for you…"_

_But she stood tall, "It doesn't matter anymore."_

_He left. She was alone._

_Their last meeting was a blow. _

_She confessed. He didn't care… all but a mere thank you and left._

_But it kept her going, she just hanged on. Above all, she still believed._

_So she awaited his return._

_Her friends couldn't understand, and told her over and over… "He's just not the one..."_

_And she replied over and over, "It doesn't matter anymore…"_

_Comprehension wasn't graced, her friends were unaware._

"_It doesn't matter anymore…"_

_Years had passed._

_He came back._

_He was alone, no one to come back to. But she accepted him with open arms, going so far as to forgive him. And continued staying with him. Bit by bit, he learned to acknowledge her and gave her a chance. _

_And they were together at last. She smiled at her friends, genuinely, not pompously._

"_You and he aren't meant to be…"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore," she smiled. He looked at her calmly. He remembered what she said the day before he left._

"_**It doesn't matter anymore," she smiled at him even after he had taunted her. It was fragile and was true. "All I need to know is that…"**_

He awoke at Sakura's gentle touch. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he just stared at her face. "Hm?" she smiled.

_She just smiled and said…_

"Hey," he abruptly said. "Huh?" she blinked, tilting her head. "What's up?"

"Why me?"

She poked his cheek, "Sasuke, I think you're still sleepy or something…"

He looked at her skeptically.

She just smiled. "I was gone for a long time. You didn't even bother to look for other guys?" he said. She stared dumbfounded at him. "Naruto." he blamed. Her lips formed an, 'oh'.

He looked at her, signaling her to answer his query.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she smiled gently, stroking his hair and occasionally caressing his smooth face. "Because all I need to know…"

"_Mou, really... All I needed to know was…"_

"…is that I'm in love with you."

…OwaRi…

* * *

Done! Wee! I don't know, I'm quite excited and hooked up when I wrote this. So please… tell me your insights. It would be most appreciated! XD 

I've written a story, not a fanfic, but something close to that or something that was for my friend and my other friend. Well, they're a couple. And no, I didn't base Sasuke and Sakura for them… it was a whole lot of different. And honestly, this came a whole lot of different. And longer… even though I still think it's short… oh pardon that, btw…

Just wanted to share that, hope you liked it, really! Because somehow, I kinda enjoyed writing it. I'm doing my best to update my other fics! I promise, I'm telling the truth! Hehe!

I kinda feel something is missing though... i might make a sequel. Oh and as for the summary... **I really suck at them.**

Pardon the grammatical errors and or typos… a bit lazy like always. XD

**Please Review! **

**neon kun**


End file.
